This invention relates to an engine timing pickup probe of the magnetic type, and more particularly to a self-adjusting pickup probe adapted for mounting in a tubular engine mounting bracket, the bracket having an exterior annular recess spaced from its free end. The probe is adapted to respond to a position indicator on a rotating engine part by generating an electric signal each time the indicator moves by the end of the probe.
The signals generated by the probe are fed to associated equipment, usually a meter, and are utilized in performing engine tests such as initial engine timing, advance engine timing, engine RPM checks, vacuum advance and mechanical advance.
The quality of the signals produced by the pickup probe is dependent on the air gap between the sensor of the pickup probe and the rotating member. The air gap which produces high quality signals should not be changed significantly during the course of a testing procedure. However, the rotating engine parts with which the pickup probe cooperates are subject to dimensional irregularities due to tolerances, wear or both. Accordingly, the pickup probe of the invention is provided with a self-adjusting capability so as to accommodate these dimensional irregularities without loss of the air gap which provides quality signals.
One object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a self-adjusting pickup probe adapted for mounting within a tubular engine mounting bracket which has an exterial annular recess spaced from its free end.
Another object is to provide a pickup probe which is subject to manual adjustment for an initial position air gap that produces high quality signals.
Another object is to provide a self-adjusting pickup probe which during operation is subject to engagement and displacement by a rotating engine part, the probe returning toward initial position when the engagement lessens in degree or terminates, thereby maintaining the high quality signals.
Applicants are unaware of prior art believed to be pertinent to this development.